Betrayal: Part 2
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: What has happend between Sheri and Luke? How is Leo dealing with this? Look now!


Betrayal: Part 2  
By: TMNTlover4ever

Disclaimer: Don't own any TMNT characters. Sheri, Luke, and the plot is mine! And mine alone! Don't bother suing me either, cuz I'm poor and you wouldn't get anything out of me.

Introduction: Luke's POV  
_Hello. My name is Luke. I am the best spy in the Foot Clan. My most recent mission has been to get rescued by the girl with amazing powers or Sheri. And to take her out on a special date where I am to lead her to Master Shredder for him to deal with. Somehow whenever I look into her eyes, I don't know if I can do it. But then I think of what could happen to me if I don't so I am going to do as my Master has said. But I must admit.... I know I'll have regrets._

TMNT theme song

It was 6:30pm. 30 minutes before the big party. Sheri was in her room getting ready for the date. It was a formal party so she had a dress on. It was solid black with silver glitter in it. The dress was a spagetti strap and went all the way down to her feet. There was a slit in the right side that went up to Sheri's knee. Then she put her shoes on. They were half-inch heels with the straps that everyone was wearing. She put on a little make up too.

When she was done, Master Splinter walked in her room. Sheri didn't notice him at first. "You look very beautiful." The wise rat said. Sheri turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Sensei." She said. "I have something for you." Master Splinter said showing her a box. He handed the box to her. She opened it. In it, was a silver tiara with fake diamonds in it. It was beautiful. "Thank you Master Splinter." She said embracing him in a hug. "You're welcome." He said returning the hug. "Would you place it on my head?" She asked. "Sure." Master Splinter answered. Sheri bent her knees as the old rat put the tiara on her head. Then she stood up and Master Splinter put his finger under her chin. "You look beautiful." He said. "Thanks Master Splinter." She said. "It's time for you to go. Are you sure you'll be warm enough?"

"Yes. Sensei."

"Do you have your shell cell with you?"

"Yes." She was starting to sound annoyed.

She put on her black coat with the shell cell in her pocket.

Both of them left her room and into the living room where Luke had taken off his outer clothes and had his tuxedo on. "I got one word. Wow." Raph said as Sheri walked in the room. The turtles always known her to be somewhat of a tomboy. This was a surprise.

Luke pulled a rose from behind his back. "A beautiful rose, for a beautiful lady." Sheri blushed and took the rose. Luke offered his arm to her. She took it and they both left. At the door, Sheri turned around and waved 'bye.' And they left.

Leo looked out into the sewers and saw that they had already gone topside. He started to walk toward the ladder. "Where are you going?" Donatello asked from behind. Mikey and Raph was there too. "Umm...." Leo began. "You're not going to spy on Sheri are you?" Raph asked his arms crossed. "No. I was going for a breath of fresh air." Leo said. "Or are you jealous of Luke?" Mikey asked. "No." Leo said defensively taking another step toward the ladder. Mikey began singing, "Sheri and Leo sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-" Leo slapped him in the back of the head. Then climbed up the ladder. His brothers followed him.

At the party

Luke and Sheri were dancing to a slow dance. His hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders. The room had a lot of windows and lots of trees outside the windows. Leo was there watching....He saw Luke's hands on Sheri's hips. His fists clenched so tight that his fingernails were beginning to cut into his skin. His brothers were behind him and noticed what he was noticing. They were chuckling at his reactions.

"Can we go to the roof?" Luke asked. Sheri looked confused. "Why?" She asked. "So we can talk privately and look at the moon and stars." Luke said. Around them were people in fancy dresses and tuxedos. Sheri wondered why she hadn't met Luke's father but she didn't ask. All those people though, were Foot Ninjas without their uniforms. In a doorway where there were shadows, Luke saw Shredder over Sheri's shoulder. His red eyes glowing. Then he disappeared. "Come on. I want ya to see the view of the city." He encouraged. "Alright." Sheri said. They started climbing the stairs and Leo and his brothers started climbing the trees.

On the rooftop

"Wow. The moon is so pretty." Sheri said.

"Not as pretty as you." Luke said. Sheri blushed. "Luke I've had a really great time." She said. "So have I." They leaned in as they were about to kiss which was breaking Leo's heart. Then Sheri turned her head only allowing Luke to kiss her cheek. Leo sighed in relief. '_Thank God.'_ he thought.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. "This doesn't feel right." Sheri answered. "What doesn't?" Luke asked. "Hmm....I don't know...maybe it's because there is a bunch of Foot Ninjas around us!" Sheri said loudly.

Foot Ninjas had surrounded them except there was one space open which the Shredder was filling. "Thank you Luke. You've done well. We'll handle it from here." Shredder said. Sheri turned to Luke. "YOU!" She tried to grab him, but he had already let a smoke bomb go and had disappeared. She changed to her 'ghost' form.

"Foot Ninjas attack!" Shredder said. They came at her from all sides. She punched some, kicked some, and shot some with her ectoplasmic blasts. Finally, a bunch of Foot Ninjas threw those metal ropes at her and she became tied up. "And now I'll finish you, just like your parents!" Shredder said lifting up his hand with the 'shredder things' on them. Leo came out with his katanas drawn and kicked Shredder out of the way. He helped Sheri out of the ropes. "I owe ya one." Sheri said. Then the others jumped out of the trees as well. Shredder jumped up and grabbed Sheri from behind. "Since you're all here, you all can see what this girl really is!" Shredder said. He took hold of her locket and tore it off of her and threw her towards the turtles. Before she landed she turned into a...........

To be continued...............


End file.
